


【冢不二】李涛如何让室友接受我的作家人设本质是写小黄文的

by Achen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achen/pseuds/Achen
Summary: 标题缩写 不正经畅销书作家正经的小白脸领T X 房东老司机畅销耽美小说作家F恋爱脑的双向暗恋！爱情不需要理智！慎入！温馨的同居生活  所有设定并不能经得起推敲
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

CHAPTER 1

PART A

菊丸难得在跟不二相处近十年的日子里有机会看到天才如此慌乱的一面，大写的慌乱。

“吶，就这样，手塚让我推荐一本我写的书给他，我说我不舒服下次再说吧。”不二捧着一杯热奶茶目光穿过对面的菊丸落在路边的落叶上，并没有像平日眯着，反而直愣愣的出神，脑子里挥之不去的是手塚等待他推荐“好书”的认真模样。

“什么？”菊丸瞪大了双眼盯着眼前明显正灵魂出窍的人，“手塚部长回国都好几个月了还不知道你是耽美作家？不二你是怎么瞒住他这么久的，你家里不是有样书么，没被发现么？”

不二长叹了一口气。

是的，不二周助，曾经的青学名产，微笑王子天才少年，在大学毕业以后“误入歧途”成为了一个畅销书作家，那种畅销书，男孩子和男孩子酱酱酿酿那种。原本不二并不曾为这件事有过什么苦恼，甚至在入行以后某次跟菊丸聊天也坦坦然的讲了自己的职业，并带着温柔体贴的微笑表示如果菊丸需要的话他可以送菊丸几本签售的，菊丸表示并不是很想要。

手塚是不二的中学同学，也是不二中学所参加网球部的部长，当年两人被称作青学双壁叱咤整个中学网球界。之后因为各种原因手塚去了德国，不二本以为再见面的时候手塚大概已经成为了网坛新的传说，却未曾想到当年传说般的两个人都各自有了新的领域。手塚意外的大学学了管理而后在一家跨境大企业工作，不二则是成为了耽美圈大手。

两人时隔多年后的重逢也是如同小说般的机缘，不二在机场接外出旅游归来的父母时正好遇上了同一航班回国的手塚，看着父母和手塚一同聊着天走向自己的时候不二有一种自己是，因加班错过家庭旅游而后来接出游归来父母和妻子的辛苦丈夫。

“呐，手塚，欢迎回来。”

于是鬼使神差的不二上去说了第一句话，是对手塚，不是好久不见，不是你怎么也在这，不是这么巧啊。

手塚看着他，点了点头示意，眼睛里有一种特别的光泽感，让不二突然就紧张了起来，他不确定手塚看向自己眼神中的意味是什么，手忙脚乱把精神转到正在兴奋说个不停的父母身上。

“周助你简直想不到有多巧啊，我们上了飞机边上坐的人居然是国光这孩子，哎呀真是好多年没见了，这孩子还是这么优秀。”不二妈妈一直很喜欢手塚，从他们中学时候就是，尤其知道了手塚那些有关责任和伤痛的过往，便打从心底心疼手塚。“不过说起来国光这孩子好像回国了还得找房子住呢，周助那里不是有空房间么，不如让国光先去你那住下再慢慢看房子。”

心中吐槽着不知道手塚给妈妈灌了什么迷魂汤，但是面上还是对妈妈说的恭恭敬敬应下了。姐姐出嫁以后，不二家中学时候住的房子就剩下弟弟裕太独自住着，不二周助是在大学时期和责任编辑斗智斗勇中搬出了家里，现在正住在市区某个看起来很厉害的大楼边上。在不二妈妈的一番唠叨下不二这才知道，那个看起来很厉害的大楼就是手塚这次回国工作的地方，不二妈妈也是因为这一点才提议让手塚先住进不二家里。

两人同居的第一天，在必要的聊天与沟通之后，不二得知了手塚这些年的全部经历，因伤病而离开了职网重回校园，毕业后顺利进入目前正在工作的公司，这次则是因为合作的项目而被调回国。至于不二，在他躲躲闪闪之余手塚只能从零零散散的内容中拼凑出不二是一个畅销书作家。至于有多畅销，看看这个市中心黄金地段的大公寓，心里也多少有点数了。

因为不二神一般转移话题的水平，加之手塚不自觉的纵容，被套出全部“情报”的手塚也没再追究不二那些不肯坦白的细节，本想待日后再慢慢发掘有关不二的信息，毕竟畅销书作家哪能没有基本样书在家呢，却万万没想到，第二天不二外出去跟编辑见面手塚在家巡视了三四圈都没找到一本有关不二名字的书。

手塚不知道的是，当天因为长时间乘机的疲惫很快睡熟的自己错过了多么精彩的一幕。手塚入住不二家的当天晚上，在确认手塚已经睡下后，不二偷偷摸摸爬起来，连手机手电筒都不敢开，借着屏幕最低亮度的微光，把整个屋子里自己所有的样书都找了出来打包放在了自己床底下。当然放在床底下也并不是绝对安全的，于是不二打算通过这几天去跟责编碰面的机会把自己的书都转移去责编家寄存。

大概是因为时差的原因，手塚起来已经快中午了。

“看起来睡得很好嘛，我约了编辑见面，有什么想吃的我买回来？”不二侧头咪咪笑，打趣着晚起的手塚。

其实不二写小黄书并没有用本名出书，但尽管如此家里有十几本耽美小黄书也够他难解释了，所以不二觉得最安全的就是把样书转移了。平心而论，如果是面对任何人，提起关于自己职业的问题不二都觉得没什么可隐瞒或者尴尬的，从事这行也是机缘巧合，再加之工作时间地点都随心所欲十分适合不二享受自在的本性，除了手塚。不二所有曾经用过的关于自己是写小黄文的解释，在对上手塚的时候都说不出口，光是看着手塚正直的眼神，不二就觉得自己仿佛做了什么天大的坏事，仅仅光让手塚知道都会因为玷污了正直手塚而遭受天打雷劈。不过有句话说得好，纸包不住火。在与不二同居的第三个月，手塚随口一问让不二再一次不知所措。

“那现在怎么办喵，不二你要再出一本正常的新书去推荐给手塚么？”

“英二打算让我装病几个月就为了出一本新书来应付手塚么？”不二按了按酸涩的太阳穴，“那可是手塚啊，我现在只是想知道怎么样坦白才不会太尴尬。”

呐，手塚，不好意思之前没说清楚其实我写的是耽美小说，有床戏的那种，你还需要推荐么？

简直是怎么想都尴尬的要死好么！

PART B

三个月前。

中学生活是手塚记忆中的有特殊意义的一段，网球和全国大赛、青学和不二周助，都是他后来身处德国偶尔难眠的深夜里一遍遍重放的深刻回忆。

这次回国的机会手塚等了很久。迹部曾经打趣他，既然心中是想回来的回来就是了，何必折腾这么多，你手塚国光还能在哪吃不上饭么。手塚并没有搭理他，随后便借口还忙挂掉了电话。那已经是手塚在德国读大学的时候的事情了，偶然遇见来办事的迹部，便保持着偶尔的联系，多半是迹部心中不快，跟忍足的不快，而把他当作是排向其他世界的心灵垃圾桶。手塚也借此零零散散打听了青学正选们的消息，却鲜少有关于不二的。

上飞机的时候手塚真真是被吓了一跳。年少时候第一次见过不二家里人的时候，就尤其觉得不二像极了不二母亲，倒不是说相貌上完全一样，而是那种眉眼间的神态。

“不二叔叔，淑子阿姨。”手塚简单而恭敬的向长辈问了好。

“呀，是国光吗，好些年没见了呀。”接下来就是如同手塚预想到一模一样来自长辈的闲聊。

在从德国飞往日本的漫长飞行时间里，手塚与不二母亲相谈甚欢，自己都不曾发觉，在意识到即将降落在那个有不二周助的东京时候，从心底蔓延出的期待。就这样，在手塚还没想好重逢画面之际，命运就如此简单粗暴的把不二全家打包丢到了他面前，于是手塚从善如流地全部签收。

像计划过千百遍一般，手塚熟练而自然地从不二母亲口中打听到了大半，那些他和不二不曾交集的时光里的不二，尤其是得知不二为方便写书正独自住在市区，他“不经意”地向不二母亲提出了自己关于租房选址的困扰。果然，一向对手塚多存有一份疼爱的不二淑子立马提出了可以先让周助收留手塚，直到手塚找到合适的房子。

走出机场的瞬间手塚就在往来人群间看见了那个焦糖色的小脑袋，温和而散漫的微笑，一如当年站在自己身边那样，漫不经心却自成风景。而后，他看见不二看向自己这边时那好看的蓝色，像是被风推搡着的海水抚过脚背、没过脚踝，洗刷了他一路走来所有的疲惫。

手塚享受着这一刻带个他的极大满足感，顺便分出心思思考待不二跟家人打过招呼以后来一个怎么样的重逢开场白，就见不二周助直直朝着他们走过来，然后对着他，对着手冢国光，说

“呐，手塚，欢迎回来。”

鼻腔和眼底涌上一阵酸涩，仅仅是像以前每一次面对不二时冷静沉稳的点头，在此刻的手塚，都要极力维持着全身每一条神经、每一块肌肉才能完成。

顺利入住不二周助家，两个人一起喝了点小酒度过同居的第一个晚上，不太愉快的一起喝了点小酒，战战兢兢的不二和不太愉快的手塚。回国第一天就迎来如此巨大惊喜，手塚在长时间飞行后的疲惫下也懒得计较不二的那些躲躲闪闪，反正来日方长，他总会找到真正的不二周助。

当天夜里难得的手塚主动联系了迹部，所谓联系也不过仅仅是个看起来更像是炫耀的短信。

“迹部，我到东京了。”

“什么？你怎么突然回来了，有地方住么？要本大爷派人去接你么？”

“谢谢，不过不用了，我暂住在不二家。”

“？？？”

然后就没有然后了，手塚突然感受到了长途跋涉带来的巨大疲惫，于是放下手机睡去了。静音模式的手机屏幕向下扣在床头柜上，被阻挡在外的是迹部大爷四十多通夺命连环CALL。

手塚这一晚睡的极好，自然醒来的时候看见陌生的天花板才确信自己真的回到日本并且住进了不二家。从房间出来的时候，看见正准备出门的不二，背着一个似乎很重的双肩包，让手塚仿佛又回到了中学的时候。每次部活结束，自己是部长的缘故总是最后一个收拾完去更衣室盥洗，每次他刚进部活室或者刚洗好换上干净衣服出来，总是碰见正准备回家的不二，背着网球袋侧身跟他说明天见。

“都可以，或者想试试我的手艺就买食材回来。”

下一个节目是，手冢国光的不二周助家探险半日游。

房子的主人外出后，手塚肆无忌惮大量起这个屋子的每一个角落，一边不禁感叹这果然是不二周助风格的装修和布置，一边忍不住好奇没看见任何一本疑似不二周助著作的书籍。在观察了三圈以后手塚几乎背下了不二家的每一处细节，于是他拿起了手机，回拨了那四十多通未接来电。

“手塚国光你居然不接本大爷的电话！住进不二家成龙了你！”一接通结束迹部气急败坏的指责，手塚无奈地一边等迹部咆哮完一边顺手给自己泡了杯茶。

“所以你现在打电话是发生什么了，才一晚上就被不二赶出来了要本大爷收留么，哼，看来青学部长并不太行啊。”

手塚此刻才重新拿起电话，询问迹部是否知道有关不二的事。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”迹部那边突然传来爽朗的笑声，用无线电都无法遮掩的愉快语气说，“不二不就是个写书的嘛,”记仇的迹部最后补了一句，“手塚啊，你要知道，有些事情要亲眼所见才有趣。”说完，便挂了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手塚忍住眼泪的真实原因是，如果不二看见他的泪光一定会被嘲笑一辈子的，抱着这样的觉悟用尽全身力气维持自己的形象。


	2. 中

CHAPTER 2

PART A

结束了跟菊丸的见面以后，不二踏上了回家，回家前先买个饭的路。

今天手塚提前发了信息说因为工作上的事要很晚才回家，让不二自己先吃饭。不二想了想三个月来手塚又当爹又当妈的辛苦操劳，大概就是又做饭又洗衣服又整理家里，于是捧着仅存的一些良心多打包了一份鳗鱼茶。用过晚餐的不二干净利落地完成了日更三千的工作，在责编的感激涕零中抱着热茶窝在沙发上思考。

思考的第一件事是明天日更三千的大致内容。

自从手塚住进来以后，不二的生活习惯规律了不少顺便工作效率也十分让编辑部感动。搁在以前不二能在DEADLINE交稿就是全部门过年了，但是这几个月不二新书定完大纲以后居然连续两个月日更三千，有望提前结稿。责编不止一次怀疑对面那个人其实是外星人假扮的不二周助吧，真正的不二才不会说：”我看一下时间表再跟你确认讨论的时间。“不二周助怎么可能有时间表！

第二件事是明天好像手塚休息，家里也没什么存粮了是该来一场说买就买的大采购吧。

不二家的冰箱是手塚入住以来变化最大的，从内到外的变化。内，当然是内容物从一堆方便快捷的速食产品变成了生鲜。而外，则是原本贴满了外卖传单的冰箱门被手塚做了一个大清理，然后换成了不知道从哪里翻出来的冰箱贴。

以及天气开始转冷了是时候把厚被子拿出来等一系列杂七杂八的事之后，不二开始想怎么跟手塚坦白，就想起了菊丸说的那句话。

“不二其实才不是因为写耽美小说的事苦恼，而是有更难以坦诚告诉手塚部长的事才这样的吧。“在两人要分开的岔路口，菊丸一针见血然后潇洒转身回家去了。

被这句话震到而呆呆看着菊丸离开的不二，回过神苦笑，英二果然敏锐啊。

偏偏是手塚，不二没办法坦然说自己是写耽美小说的作家，就像许多年前那个外面下着大雨的部活室，面对手塚质问真正的自己在哪，不二没办法坦然，真正的自己，是喜欢着你的那个自己啊。

不二入行的契机很是奇妙，像一个玄幻故事。大学学传媒的不二毕业后很平淡的在杂志社工作，因为天马行空的想象力和拍得一手好照片没多久就开了自己的专栏。有一次基由工作原因被同事推荐了一部据说很好看的小说，在搜索之际误入了一个神奇的文学网站而打开了新世界的大门。

天才的际遇总是比普通人来的容易的多，不二只是在随手点进去的求梗帖子里面开了一段脑洞，就被他现在的责编一眼相中，不停发站内私信询问是否有兴趣尝试一下写作，或者说新的写作方向。

不二简短的讲了一个关于青少年们和网球的故事，少年的青春热血，与天马行空的个人技，漫画一般的科幻运动风，以及两个男孩子间不曾戳破的默契。这个责编本身就是喜好暧昧期的故事情节，一眼看中不二的故事一定要他写出来或者把这个小故事卖给他。不二认真想了想，就答应了。因为他那一段脑洞其实并不仅仅是脑洞，更不想让别人来写。

那段时间不二白天在杂志社完成自己工作部分，其他时间包括休息时间都拿来完成他的第一本小说，如此急促并不是因为期限的缘故，而是不二怕那些他觉得是他一辈子都难以忘却的回忆在时间长河中逐渐褪色，最后沦为风中消散的沙土一样再也不能被把握住，就算是用写一本这样的小说来纪念也是好的。

每天都在回想中学生活的日日夜夜，那些训练、比赛，那些陪伴彼此的感动。在行文时候有的做了更戏剧化的修改，现在不二已经不记得定稿前做了多少遍修改，只记得拿到样书的自己在看过一遍以后，竟然混淆了。小说里的情节有多少是真正发生过的，不二越看越觉得这可能是个错误的决定，想纪念的东西并没有留下，反而被自己亲手弄坏了。

尽管对于不二来讲第一本小说如同灾难，可对于读者们而言耽美文学圈难得的清流。先是发布在网站上的连载部分点击量爆炸，在热度高涨的情况下准备出版，预售就直接订满第一次印刷量。

“我啊，偏爱感情内敛的角色设定。“

在不二第二本小说依旧保持畅销新高后的一次文字采访里不二说过，偏爱感情内敛的角色设定。但是不二心里却恨极了感情内敛的人，比如手塚，比如他。两个人能在一起的日子里，不二也是到了国三的时候，那个雨夜前后才真的想明白自己对手塚存着什么样的感情，然后手塚就离开了。

在写过七八本书以后，有读者问留言问不二，为什么每一个故事，每一本书，不管是什么样的性格，什么样的背景，什么样的情节，结局却永远都是分离。现在想来，不过是因为不二无法舍弃的那些有关手塚的一切，本质上都是一次又一次离别。没错，在过去的日子里，手塚一次又一次的离开他。

于是一把年纪的不二周助，在距离手塚离开已有五年并毫无联系，已经做好准备，要守着这些故事这些记忆独自度过人生的时候，重逢了。

PART B

手塚回家第一眼看到的就是歪倒在沙发上熟睡的不二。

被他叫醒的不二并没有回去接着睡，而是帮忙热了打包回来的鳗鱼饭坐在餐桌的另一边陪手塚吃，手塚吃，不二发呆。

“明天休息，一起去超市买点东西吧。“

闻言不二回神冲手塚笑了一下，说着好。

手塚记得不二的时间表，明天除了日常更新之外没有什么安排。对，时间表，这是手塚和不二达成的约法三章之一。

手塚住进来的大半个月后，不二外出与责编见面讨论新书问题，手塚在家做了一个大扫除。内容大致就是清理不二橱柜和冰箱里一些并不适合人类食用的食物，阳台上堆放的外卖盒子，一整个冰箱门的外卖清单。于是在当天晚上的餐桌上，面对开展新书计划颠三倒四黑白不分的不二，手塚提出了不平等条约，损手塚利不二的那种不平等。

其实手塚也十分理解，创作这种事并不是随时随地都有灵感，所以只是随口提出不二如果能更加规律的生活，手塚表示自己可以担负这个家三餐以及家务，只是很诚恳的提议，绝对没有威逼利诱。

于是就有了后来好好做人的不二和胆战心惊的编辑部的故事。手塚也是最近突然想到，不二当时利落的答应了这个提议，其实并不是因为自己给出了多么诱人的条件，而是因为自己提出的要求本身并不算是一个难题。

即使两个人之间隔着毫无交集的五年，再次见面的时候，不二还是会像曾经那样，站在他身边。追随自己对于不二来讲，好像是一件顺理成章的事。不二独居时候偏爱简单精致的欧式口味，手塚倾向与稍有些繁琐的和式口味，两人住在一起后每每讨论吃什么不二往往说的都是日式料理，用他的话说就是，”自己住自己吃总觉得方便更好，不过和手塚一起的话反正不是我麻烦，就选更想吃的吧。“

独自一个人的时候吃什么都一样，两个一起吃的话，日式料理好像总是更有家的味道。

手塚自知对不二有别样的情感，从那个被罚留下打扫球场的黄昏，就对这个天才充满好奇。大家总说不二一直追随这手塚的脚步，手塚自己却觉得，是自己一直在追着不二，一直想找到那个真正的不二。

可能这就是传说中的恋爱脑吧。恋爱脑，手塚第一听到这个词也是偶然。远在德国独自吃着午餐时候隔壁桌子上叽叽喳喳的女孩子们，正在吐槽着某一个朋友陷入爱情而奋不顾身的傻事。这个在其他人眼中无论如何也不会跟手塚有关的词，在手塚看来恰恰正合适。

时至今日也尤其自己在德国的时候，听大石讲完不二和切原那场比赛后无法抑制的情绪，以及工作以来为了调派日本所做的所有努力。当迹部问他，既然这么想回日本为什么不直接回来的时候，他很想告诉迹部，他不敢。

他曾一次又一次离开不二，为了梦想，为了网球梦想。而他越来越靠近这个梦想的时候，他突然明白其实所谓网球带给他的满足感本质上是和不二周助一起打网球带给他的，还年幼的手塚以为前者只是个定语，错过了才发现那才是灵魂。所以他希望能以一个看起来更加体面的方式回不二身边，哪怕仅仅是让他自己觉得看起来体面。

手塚在旧书店淘到了好几年前的那些杂志，那些不二做专栏时候的杂志，其实没几本，大概就半年，只有五六本，然后不二就从杂志社辞职了。那些文章与照片，让手塚觉得不二很适合从事创作。但也更让手塚好奇，不二没有再继续做专栏以后到底在写什么。

他也想过不二可能并没有用本名出书，但是在他仔细看过不二家所有的书名和作者名，并且把几本重点怀疑对象的内容大致翻过以后，并不认为家里有不二自己的书。

“不二，作为畅销书作家的你有什么自己的畅销书可以推荐给我的吗？“手塚在晚餐结束后端上切好的水果的同时，一记直球打了过去。

然而不二选手并没有接。

时隔一天后再次坐在这张餐桌边上，不二笑着约定了明天去采购的事，手塚想起来，有件事远比弄清楚不二写了什么书更加重要。


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

PART A

两个人很默契的再没提过有关不二的书的话题，持续同居着又过了好几个月。半年来不二不曾问过手塚是否找到合适的房子，并且他感觉手塚仿佛并没有找房子的打算。

不二的新书这一次意外没有拖到截稿日都过了，反而在时间富裕的情况下就交给了责编，编辑一边感叹着不二君现在有家里人管了就是好，不仅糟糕的生活习惯被改正了，连糟糕的工作习惯都调教好了，真是一位不得了的贤内助啊。

不二笑眯眯的想着，贤内助，没错，很正确。

关于新书，其实原本的计划并没有这么早。而手塚的归来让不二一时间有满腹想说的话却不知道怎么说，于是有了这本新书。人物依旧是他自己偏爱的，感情内敛的性格，一个双向暗恋的重逢故事。责编在眼看着不二巨大变化后本以为这本书会不同以往，拥有一个圆满的结局，但不二还是写了一个离别的结局。

不二胡乱翻着终稿对责编说：”离别才是我的命中注定啊。“

说完就想到了手塚。

不是没想过在这次久别重逢之际把那些错过的，想说而没说的话，约一个舒适的下午两个人捧着热茶，完完整整的铺开来。只是每当跟手塚相处的时候，不二总是忍不住贪恋两个人生活在同一方空间的满足感。仅仅是看着手塚在家里晾晒洗好的衣物，收到手塚说今天加班晚点回来的短信，听见手塚用有点不悦的口气说教自己吃饭的时候不要玩手机，就让不二忘记其他所有。

“不二，电话讲完的话来帮我拿一下东西。”

回应着好而后又特地跟编辑确认了半天这次样书已经寄给编辑了，这才挂了电话。来到厨房看见手塚正仰着头看着吊柜里放着的锅，不二忍不住吐槽：“呐手塚，你该不会以为你够不到的我抬抬手就能拿下来吧？”

面对不二的调侃手塚用实际行动证明了不二真的抬抬手就能拿到。眼前的手塚面不改色突然就向不二低下身子，环住不二的膝盖将人整个举了起来。突然的失重吓了不二一跳，等他扶着手塚的脖子回过神来已经坐在的手塚肩上，眼前正是那个手塚看了很久也没拿下来的锅，只要抬抬手的距离。

“把里面锅拿出来，晚上我们煮千层锅。”

手塚向楼上传达指令，说的好像真的只是晚上吃火锅，什么突然把人举起来都没发生过一样，把不二气的牙痒，却只能面带微笑把锅拿了出来。

他本来是想算账的，等人落到地上气势汹汹冲着手塚，开口前先被手塚的注视击溃。手塚看着他，什么也没说，更像是在等不二说什么，就静静站在那看向他。好像这么多年一直在等待的那个人不是他而是手塚，这样的错觉让不二难过，更是委屈，现在摆出一副这样的姿态算什么，明明是手塚你先走的，还要来责怪别人没人没跟上你么？

“好像凳子被邻居借走了。”最后还是手塚开口打破了突然变得尴尬的气氛。

几个月的相处让不二迷失了，他很少去考量自己同手塚间真正的关系，生活在一起的温馨让他沉浸在平和的日常生活里，然后猛烈地，惊醒了。如果说在同责编聊到新书结局的时候不二还准备继续装作鸵鸟，过一天少一天地把握这求之不得的与手冢国光的二人时光，而刚刚那一刻，被手塚亲密举动袭击的那一刻带来的心动，结结实实的给了不二一记猛锤。

果然，无论时隔多久手塚国光的一点点靠近都让不二无法抗拒。

“这可真是真爱了啊。”不二瘫倒在床上自嘲道。

PART B

手塚正在厨房把不二随便放在一起的碗重新归理，不经意顺便听见了不二正在跟别人讲电话。真的是不经意，不是他想听，是不二就站在没有门的厨房外。

听起来像是在跟出版社的编辑通话，手塚猜测大概是在说不二刚结束的新书。说起不二的书，手塚终于在相处这么久以后看完了，这都要归功于并不怎么想帮忙的迹部和丝毫没有隐瞒天分的菊丸。

前些天手塚难得提前下班，便想着去菊丸的宠物店把借口找灵感其实是去吸猫的不二接上。想来这是也是自从中学以后的第一次见面，手塚本人其实是不擅长与菊丸相处的。好在上学的时候，还有不二在中间作为调剂。可是当不二不在店里，手塚只能跟菊丸面面相觑的时候，手塚也感到很尴尬。

对，不二不在，不过菊丸说只是出去一下马上就会回来。手塚万万没想到菊丸的尴尬除了打小时候网球部落下的毛病之外，还有因为洞悉不二内心小秘密的不安。

“部，部长，你和不二……”菊丸眼睛瞪得大大的，又圆又亮，和店里的小生命一个画风。

这摸不到头脑的话让手塚不知道要给什么回应，随便嗯了一声眼光就落在了不二摊开在桌子上的稿纸。那上面是他熟悉的字迹，纸上规规矩矩的横线在不二眼里像是不存在，随便画着人物关系图和潦草的大纲。

是爱情故事么？

手塚在心底轻轻笑了，他突然想说该不会是不二不好意思承认自己写的都是年轻小姑娘看的言情小作文。就在他自以为了然的时候才注意到那主角的名字其实是常用的男名，在画着双向箭头的上面是不二瘦劲清俊的小字 “双向暗恋“。

“哗“一声，眼前的纸张被一把揽开了，是菊丸手忙脚乱地抓起来不二所有的东西随便规整了下就塞进了不二的包里，”哈哈哈不，不二这个家伙东西都乱放着，我我先帮忙装起来等他回来你们就可以直接回去啦~“

再回想迹部所谓的“亲眼看到才有趣“理论，手塚突然好像GET到了什么。不过不二周助一向是一个令人难以置信的人物，比如手塚刚刚发现不二是个写言情畅销书的，却意识到好像是同性言情畅销书，在手塚好不容易做好心里建设准备拜读一下托迹部送过来的作品，发现这居然是十八禁同性言情畅销书。

剧情紧凑，文笔华然，肉汁鲜嫩，结尾还是令人心碎的悲剧，手塚十分理解这样的作品能够畅销，然而让手塚为之心动的不二第一本书写在第一章的第一句“若是你太累，道别没有罪，牵手来，空手去。”

是六年前了吧，在U17选择离开前往德国，那时候不二躺在网球场上，枫叶飘下来落在他的头上，衣服上。那画面这六年几乎夜夜让他梦到，手塚这才明白，自己对未来的憧憬里不仅仅是网球，还有那个不二周助。

这便是他这次回来的原因了。

手塚花了几天才看完了不二的全部书，然后他故意把书都放在客厅茶几上便出去买菜了，等他再次回到家果然发现茶几上的书都不见了。敲开那个做贼心虚的小贼的房门，手塚忍着笑意问他：

“不二，你看见我放在茶几上的书了么？”

“噗！”刚喝了一口水的不二一下把水全喷在了自己的笔记本上。“那书是你的？你……你怎么会看这种书？”

“啊，不二作家迟迟不愿意给我分享他的作品，我只能自己找来看了。”手塚故意一本正经说着。

“呐，手塚，这个，嗯，其实我本来想跟你说的，呃，那个……”

“不二，我不会再走了。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手塚：不二，是什么让你从第二本书开始描写了大量船戏？（= =）
> 
> 不二：呐，其实这是我解压的一个方式。（^ ^）
> 
> 手塚：解压？(= =)
> 
> 不二：呃，是的。(^ ^)
> 
> 手塚：你可以试试另一种解压方式。(= =)
> 
> 不二：什么方式？(^ ^)
> 
> 手塚：体验真正的船戏。(==)
> 
> 不二：？？？(O_O)


End file.
